Gross Kratts
by LaCatrinita
Summary: When Abby and Ty leave for Africa,they meet a long lost family and have wild adventure on way! orignal story on Deviant Art


Ok...how long has it been since I posted ANYTHING here on ?(I blame DA XD)

Alright,this is crossover that I've been try to write for a while,but my friend on DA(:iconstarwarsanime:) helped write if for me! So check it out on Deviant !

Wild Kratts,Grossology,and basically this story is not mine.

The idea and plot (however) is mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Gross Kratts<strong>

**by starwarsanime and brendachic12(aka La Catrinita)**

"Lab Rat, why do we have to go to Africa, again?" Abby asked as sh picked up her things. "It would be fun for us" Ty, her brother, said walking out. Lab Rat ignored them, and turned to his computer monitor to check on their flight schedule. "Well, guys, you flitted will be about ten minutes late, unless they're faster than expected." He said, unaware that Ty had already left the room. "I'll tell him." Abby sighed as she walked out as well. Their flight wasn't late, but they got through security just in time to catch the flight.

Meanwhile, the Kratts were having a pretty normal, lazy, day. "Bro, what are you doing today?"Martin asked innocently. "Well, I organized everything yesterday, so, I'm not doing anything today." Chris replied, picking up a book. Martin didn't have anything to do, either. Everyone on the Tortuga didn't have anything to do. Martin, bored out of his mind, decided to go outside and walk, when he realized there was something really wrong. There was a plane overhead. That never happened. He activated his perregrin falcon Creature Power suit and decided to follow it.

"When are we going to get there?"Ty asked his older sister impatiently. "Soon enough. Now, do something other than asking me questions, okay?" She replied. She looked out the window and saw Martin. She shook her head and looked again. This time she didn't see anything. "Ty, did you see that?" She asked, tugging on his shirt. "See what? That bird?" He asked. "Ty, that bird had a human face!" She said, looking outside again.

"Well, this is fun. Better than doing nothing, i guess." Martin said to himself as he flew near the plane. It wasn't a large plane, but there were few people on it other than the Archers. Martin had seen Abby, and realized that he had been, also, seen. He, then, for no reason, thought about his great great grandmother Archer. Don't ask me why, but he was the only one of the Kratt children who had been told about her. He was told not to say anything about her unless they somehow met one of the Archers. The Kratts were kept a secret from the Archers for an unknown reason. To Martin, Abby looked a bit like his great great grandma, or at least like the pictures of her he had seen as a child.  
>When the plane landed, it didn't land at a large airport, but a smaller one. No one noticed him walk in except the Archers. "You were that bird, weren't you?" Abby asked him. "Yes, why?" He said trying to figure out who she was. "Oh, I am Abby Archer, and this is my brother, Ty." She said, grabbing Ty. "An Archer? Oh my gosh, i thought it was all lies, just like, well, fiction characters, like Peter Pan!" He thought. "Oh, I'm Martin, Martin Kratt." He said, positively glowing with excitement. "I guess I'll be going, then, i guess you have somewhere to be." He said turning and walking toward the exit. "Actually, Lab Rat told me that we didn't really have anything to do here." Abby replied and leaned toward Martin. "I dunno, didn't we have some mission or something?" Ty said, grabbing Abby's hand and pulled on her. Abby pulled on Ty. "Guys, i need to ask you if you know about your great great grandma Archer." He said. "How do you know about her?" Ty asked, letting go of Abby. "Because she's my great great grandma, too." Martin said, continuing on toward the door. He was a small bit taller than the Archers, but it wasn't odd in the least bit. Abby and Ty agreed to go with him to the Tortuga and, on the way, Lab Rat called Abby. "You made it already, didn't you?" He said, in a state-the-obvious kind of way. "Yea, we're with our cousin, Martin." She bragged. "Talk to ya later, Lab Rat!" Ty said, hanging up.<p>

"These are my friends: Aviva, Koki, Jimmy. And this is my brother, Chris." He said, gesturing to each as he said their names. "Uh, Martin, unless they can help us save some baby orangutangs, I have no interest." Aviva said, rudely. "Well, you guys up for it?" Martin asked, as if they had known each other their whole lives. "Sure. We usually fight monsters, but okay!" Abby said, enthused. "Okay, then I'll need two more Creature Power suits. What colors?" Aviva said. "Yellow and orange." Abby said. It didn't take long for Aviva to make a few more Creature Power suits and Creature Power discs.

* * *

><p>Hopefully there is more to come,but until then...<p>

REVIEW!


End file.
